Whisper
by CherryBlossom935
Summary: I felt Lucy jerk my shirt. I moved my head closer to her already knowing that she would whisper something to me. GrayXLucy Gracy GrayLu GraLu


**I know that I should be working on my non-one-shot fan fiction but I couldn't stop myself from doing this. The idea suddenly entered my head in the middle of the night. I wanted to write it so bad. :/ It's quite simple… I think. Anyway, enjoy reading! **

**Pls. R&R**

Gray's P.O.V.

Lucy entered the guild with all of her glory. Her eyes were sparkling. Her hair fell smoothly framing her face. Her beautiful lips curved up into a warming smile. I couldn't help but gaze at her. She moved with grace. She was like an angel with no wings. I felt my heartbeat get faster. She was walking towards me, slightly swaying her hips. I quickly evaded my eyes off of her. I pretended that I didn't notice her loveliness entering the guild. Staring into space, I heard her footsteps nearby. She was close. I could tell. I could already feel her walking behind my back. My heart's thumps started echoing in my ears. It was so loud that I didn't even notice Lucy was already standing beside of the bench where I was sitting.

"Hi, Gray! Can I join you?" I craned my neck looking for Lucy's voice. She had her hands on her back and her trunk was bent so were eye-levelled to each other. She tilted her head slightly while wearing a cute smile on her face. Did I blush? Heck no! Boys don't blush. I just felt myself get hotter… I made space for her so she could sit right next to me.

"Sure." I acted coolly staring into the air again. She gently sat beside me looking all beautiful, cute and hot. I felt my throat get dry. I hastily reached out for the cold water in front of me and gulped it like my life depended on it. Finishing the drink, I slammed it on the table with my head down. I took a few deep breaths and asked another drink from Mirajane. I lifted my head up wearing no emotion on my face.

"Ne, Are you okay Gray? You're kind of fidgety. Is something wrong?" She looked at me with those huge worried eyes of hers. You don't know what those eyes do to me. I felt myself get rigid. Slowly shaking my head back and forth, I looked at her in the eyes.

"Nah, I'm fine. Just a little bit tired." I gave her a crooked smile. Her eyebrows slightly knitted together, she gave me a pout.

"Well, I hope you'll feel better soon. Then, we'll hang out again sometime." Her expression turned bright and happy. We've been hanging out alone quite lately. I've been getting to know her and I couldn't help but fall for her more. I admit it. I was attracted to her the first time I laid my eyes on her but that was only a pure, innocent crush. Plus, the fact that we had a lot of missions together made me fall deeply in love with her. We would usually end up alone together. Of course, I wasn't able to avoid having feelings for her. She was a great, lovely, intoxicating girl. Everything was wonderful about her. She was perfect.

"Yeah." I took a sip from the glass of water that Mirajane just gave me. Unexpectedly, Juvia sat in front of us glaring angrily at Lucy. Lucy sighed in frustration. She turned her head sideways and mumbled a 'hi' to Juvia.

"Juvia knew it! Lucy wanted Gray-sama all for herself." Juvia pointed her index finger at Lucy while standing up. I ran my hand through my messy hair. Not this again.

"It's not what you think Juvia. Gray and I were only talking." Lucy said in defense. I hated it when she does that. It was hurtful to me. It was like an unsung rejection.

"Oh really? Juvia's sorry Lucy." Juvia turned slightly red. She sat down again and looked down at her fumbling hands.

"Gray-sama, Juvia… Will… G-gray-sama g-go… uuhhmm… Juvia will l-like to…" She was saying incoherent words. I couldn't understand what she was trying to say.

"What did you say?" I looked at her confusedly. Then, it happened again. Lucy started whispering to my ear. She kept doing it to me. Only me. I wondered if it was a special treatment. And it gave my hopes up somehow. She had this habit of whispering only to me.

~^.^~

_Jura-san and Hoteye suddenly appeared in front of us. We were confused. Wasn't Hoteye an enemy? What was he doing with Jura-san? Then, something unexpected happened. Hoteye began talking about love. He added the word love to his every sentence. Love. Love. Love. Lucy moved closer to me covering her mouth. I leaned in closer to hear her out. _

"_Didn't this case keep spouting 'money, money'?" She whispered. _

"_Can the old dude use magic to see light?" I acted normal. But inside I was starting to like how close we were._

~^.^~

_We were all in one table. The contestants for the upcoming S-class mage had just been announced. Everybody was talking about it, even those who weren't included. Some were even complaining that it wasn't fair for Natsu to have Happy as his partner. They say that Happy was some kind of transportation. But I didn't think of it as a threat. I could beat Natsu anytime I want. Then, Juvia began talking about how she didn't want to join the competition. Somebody asked her why. (A/N: I couldn't remember who it was. I think it was Wendy.) She started saying jumbled words. I asked her what she said. Again, she failed to form any sentence. I felt Lucy tug my jacket. I moved closer to her as she moved closer to me, our bodies pressing together. She covered her mouth and whispered. _

"_She wants to be your partner." She was snickering. _

"_Ah." I couldn't comment on anything. I was mainly focused on how warm she was. It began addictive to me. I didn't know why but I wanted it so much. _

~^.^~

I felt Lucy jerk my shirt. I moved my head closer to her already knowing that she would whisper something to me. I didn't even dare to look at her. Looking at her would only affect me more. I sensed her face move closer to my ear. I could feel her breath on my cheeks. She moved her hand to cover her lips so nobody would be able to see what she was whispering. She moved closer again. We were so close that her hands were already brushing over my cheek. Her body was slightly pressed to mine. I bet her lips were really close to my ears. My heart started to go wild. She opened her mouth and began to whisper.

"She's asking you out on a date." I could smell her scent from here. She smelled like my favourite fruit, strawberries. Her voice was smooth like butter on toast. It entered my ears like a beautiful song that I could only hear. It was our song. Her hot breath was tickling my ear. I closed my eyes in sensation. Her hair was brushing my face faintly. My heart beat faster and louder. She was casting her spell on me again. Her hair was pleasing my face. Her scent was so addicting. Her breath was hot and warm on my ear. Her body was leaning on me. And those lips were so… kissable. I couldn't stop myself anymore. I slowly opened my eyes turning my head to face her. She didn't make any move even though our faces were only inches apart. I cupped her chin with my fingers while watching her face turn red. She parted her lips as if to say something but she left it hanging. I slowly closed my eyes moving my face closer to hers. I tilted my head a bit and kissed her on the lips. It was only a 5 seconds peck on the lips but it made me dizzy. I patiently parted away from her slowly opening my eyes. I saw that her eyes were closed the whole time. She opened them and blinked a few times. She turned redder and avoided my gaze.

"Gray-sama! NOOO!" Juvia shouted. I completely ignored her as I watched Lucy. Her head was faced down. I couldn't see her face. Her hair was covering it. I felt my heart shatter into pieces.

"Sorry." I said quickly missing her lips against mine. I stood up and made my way to the door. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I quicken up my pace looking straight to the door. I heard footsteps running behind me. Soon, a blushing Lucy stood in front of me. Her arms were stretched wide open stopping me from going anywhere. She took few steps forward until our bodies were flushed. She tangled our hands together. It felt warm and nice on mine. She tiptoed her feet so she could move her face closer to my ear. I couldn't see her anymore. I could just feel all of her. Her breath, her body and even her heartbeat. Her heartbeat was in rhythm with mine. Our hearts were both beating fast.

"D-don't be. I… I l-love you." She whispered. Her breath made me shiver a little. I bet she could feel my heart thumping faster than ever.

"I love you too." I whispered back. It was her turn to shiver. She untangled our hands and wrapped her hands around my neck still not showing her face. My hands moved on its own accord. They made their way around Lucy's waist.

"K-kiss me." She shyly commanded. My eyes went wide. I couldn't move. I was frozen in shock. She moved to look at me. Her face was red and her eyes were so huge and lovely. She gazed at me with those wonderful eyes of hers and I couldn't help but smile. I bent my head down to kiss her but not before whispering.

"I'll be honoured to, my princess." With that said. I fully kissed her on the lips.

Juvia: NOOO! GRAY-SAMA!


End file.
